The present invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of producing a semiconductor device by which the semiconductor device having a high density of integration can be formed at high precision and with favorable reproducibility.
With increase in the density of integration of a semiconductor device, a method of producing transistors on the basis of the self-alignment technique has been proposed for the purpose of decreasing a required area and enhancing a manufacturing precision as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 55-27469.
The prior-art method of production based on the self-alignment technique, however, has the problems that the dimensional accuracy is not high and that the reproducibility is poor, resulting in a low available percentage. It has been desired to solve these problems.